Diary Of A Very Wimpy Kid Christmas!
by Justanothergirlstartedoutasany
Summary: What happens when the Arch enemy you've had since day one of your meeting, comes to stay for whole two weeks, while her parents fly off to who knows where. Greg will have to find it in his heart of what Christmas really means! And realize Patty Ferrell isn't as evil as he thinks. R&R Please. ;) forgot to say please. :)
1. She comes!

Patty Farrell couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents had some how been good friends with the Heffley's once upon a nightmare in high school! YUCK!

Well, sure, Mrs. Heffley and Mr. Heffley had always been nice, and Rodrick was, well. . . Rodrick, and that little brother of Heffely's was so cute!

Her parents had decided to go on another honeymoon. "You know you can never have more than one!" Her dad had shouted in his booming big voice.

"Yeah, but not after having one just last week. You have to wait for at least so many more months."

Her father had overheard her speaking, "Did I just hear someone sass back to me!"

Patty sighed, and rolled her eyes"No, I'm just saying-"

"Well, maybe if you just got your nose in those school books more, and not in other people's way, you wouldn't be so mouthy!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying!" Patty had cried, trying to explain.

"Dear, leave her alone, she is a big girl, she knows to listen."

Her father eyed his wife, then glared back at her. "That isn't true, is it, you got a B+ last time on your test, didn't you? Now you know that you need to get straight darn A's! And why don't you do more school activities? You can be so lazy sometimes, you know that?!"

"Darling, your blood pressure!"

"Back in my day I was the top of everything! I didn't lazy around with dreams stuck in my head like your little head does! And there ain't nothing wrong with day dreaming, just not how much you do it!"

"Dad! First of all why do you always have to shout! And also it is 'isn't, not ain't.'"

"Shut up, that is not how you talk to your father!"

"DAREN!" her mother yelled, coming over to her husband, "Please, what if the neighbors hear you?! You don't know how embarrassing that will be!"

Patty's eyes started to feel watery. It was never because her dad should be loving, it was always because of the neighbors hearing. She shook off the pain.

"Patty, why can't you just be more like your sister? Why are you so!. . .So. . .you?!"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed after a few more lectures of how awful a kid she was, "I wish you would just leave me alone!"

"Patty Ferrell! What on earth has gotten into you?! Daren, maybe we shouldn't take her to the Heffley's, she'll embarrass us for sure! Now please use inside voices!"

Her dad had grabbed her by the shoulder. "Dear, the Heffley's are not very well to do. It wouldn't matter anyways."

"But Daren!"

"Shut up, Caroline, we are taking her, that's final!" He yelled back, dragging Patty to her room.

"Now pack up your things, and hurry, we have to drop you off, and leave in time for the plane."

Once he was out her door she rubbed her shoulder. She hated when her dad grabbed there, it really hurt.

"Toughen up Ferrel. You are just getting started." then she walked towards her suit case and threw things in.

It took her awhile to not try to cry, and finally she decided to just break down while packing.

"I hate them!" But inside her heart she knew she never could. Even if they never loved her.

The time when they came to watch her at the play of wizard of Oz was the most love they'd shown in a while. But of course Heffley had to mess everything up!

"But most of all I hate that stupid lousy, rotten boy!"

she sniffed, and punched her clothes into her bag.

()()()()()()

"WHAT?! Why is Patty Ferrell coming to our house?!" Greg practically shouted, the bowl of Captain Crunch dropping back in. He was sitting in the kitchen when his mom told him the horrendous news.

This had to be the worst moment of his life. "And believe me when I say I've had a lot of bad moments!" Greg told the readers.

Susan looked over at him with confusion, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, mom, no one." Then he went back to eating his cereal.

Greg just shook his head once he was done and brought his dish over to his mom, whom was doing the dishes. "Mom, why would Patty want to come here? She hates my guts!"

'And I hate hers.' he thought.

Susan smiled, and said in the good old fashion mom way "Oh , Gregory, I highly doubt she hates your guts."

"Mom, she still holds a grudge to the song I sang in elementary. Patty, Patty is a fatty!" He bellowed, his arms acting out with him.

Susan gave Greg a look, "She has every right to be, Greg, you shouldn't have made that mean song up."

"But she is pretty ratty!?"

"Greg, don't say that!"

"But that's dishonest mom, and I thought you didn't want me to be dishonest?!"

"GREG, do not bring that frightening nightmare up again."

He shrugged, and started to help her, "Well, I still don't want to be found in my bed with my heart ripped out. You'd be torn. So maybe she can stay with someone else's family. Like Rowley."

He then thought evilly to himself, 'Or Fregley's !"

"You know Rowley's family is away on vacation for Christmas." She said, putting the dishes away. "And every other friend of her's is gone on a trip to family to go celebrate Christmas with there family's."

Susan paused, then looked over at her son, "You know, I feel bad for Patty. Christmas without her family must be hard on her."

Greg looked back at her, then saw Rodrick walking in with a sleep deprived look. He made a mean face at his little brother, making him flinch.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure mom."

" I'm being very serious, Greg." Susan said, eyeing him, as she handed him another dish to dry.

He gave a fake smile, "Yeah, I know."

But still it didn't mean he wanted Patty living with his family! She was already annoying as it was. But living under the same roof would probably make them both crazy in less the ten seconds.

Greg and his mom were almost done with dishes when the door bell rang.

Susan smiled at him, "That must be them!"

Greg watched his mom walk away.

"Great." He muttered, as he walked out of the kitchen, and up to his room.

This was something he could only rant about in his diary.

"It's a Journal!" He proclaimed towards the author.

"Whatever!" Replied the Author to the mouthy kid of, Diary of a Wimpy kid.

R&R


	2. Taco night!

She still couldn't believe that she was here for Christmas.

Standing on their front porch that had Christmas wreath hanging in the front door window.

It was awful. Her parents had let her walk all by herself. She slowly lifted her mittened hand and rang the doorbell once more.

"Coming, one second!" Came a womans voice.

She felt really nervous. She didn't like the feeling that a family she only knew a bit, was going to be taking care of her for a whole week. Like she was an orphan or something. "This is so stupid!' she sniffed.

Mrs. Heffley opened the door. "Come on in." She said, stepping back to let her in.

Patty gasped. Everything in their house was in Christmas theme. There was a Christmas tree, with tinsel, and lights, and bunch of decorations. Presents laid underneath all piled together. reign deer paper decorations hung on the walls. Santa's sleigh of deer and Mr. And Mrs. Claus stood on their counter. There was stockings, with candy canes hung over the fire-place. And even cookies set out early for Santa. The stair case had decorations on the rail, twirling around the railing to the top. "All you need now are chestnuts roasting by an open fire." She murmured to herself. "And figgy pudding."

"Wait, where are you're parents?" Susan asked, looking around outside. "Didn't they -"

Patty cut her off short, "No, Mrs. Heffley, they aren't much for being late to things, or of course they would have walked me up." She lied, going over to the plate of cookies, and taking one.

Mrs. Heffley just nodded her head in a way of understanding,"Well, come and warm up by the fire. We have some breakfast cereal if you'd like some? Or I could make you some scrambled eggs and bacon and pancakes if you'd like?"

Patty nervously walked inside the living room, "Um, do you have any coffee I could have? Toast would also be sublime?"

Susan Heffley just paused and smiled down at her in concern, "Aren't you a little to young to have coffee?" She asked.

"No. I drink it all the time at my house." she said simply, taking a bite of her cookie, and blinking back at Susan, who was helping her take off her coat to hang up.

"O-kay! Coffee and toast it is!" She stated, walking toward the kitchen after she hung up her coat.

"Thanks." Patty replied back, looking around the Heffley home.

She felt someone bump into her, "Hey short fry, move it!"

She turned to find Rodrick Heffley. "Why don't you buzz off, Heffley?" she exclaimed, then sticking her tongue out at him.

He seemed surprised, "Why you little!"

Susan came back in, "Everything okay in here?"

"No, this little girl is wayy rude!" Rodrick said, walking away, scratching the back of his head.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you weren't rude first, Rodrick? But don't worry, I had wanted to have a little talk later about manners with you anyways."

" Me, rude?!" He said nervously walking up the stairs, "Never! I just meant how great it was to have her here, Not being rude like other. . . people . . .do."

Susan didn't look convinced "I wasn't bugging you, was I (short fry)?"

Patty faked a grin, as Susan looked at Patty, waiting for her answer, "No, of course not."

'Why would that little weasel bother me?' she thought in amusement. 'Anyways, he makes my living enemy's life miserable.'

Rodrick seemed relieved of her answer "See!", and ran upstairs, stumbling along the way. "Oof."

"Good. I'm going to get that toast for you. Now, do you want any butter or honey on it?"

"No thanks." She smiled, she hated that someone who wasn't even her mother was caring more for her more than her own.

"Rodrick! Knock it off!" Greg's voice yelled from upstairs a few minutes later.

"Rodrick, stop picking on your brother!" Susan yelled up towards the stairs bringing back Patty's food.

"Love, show some love, okay!" She shouted up again. "Please!" She said, rubbing her brow.

Patty looked up the stairs, angry that they weren't listening, "Would you like me to break it up for you, Mrs. Heffley, I can teach them a thing or two?" She exclaimed, punching her fist in her right hand.

Susan looked down at her, a little startled,"Oh, no sweetie, this is just what brothers do. They fight, but in the end they are always there for each other."

Patty looked up at her confused, "Oh. Really? Well, okay Mrs. Heffley, if you say so. But my offer still stands if you need it"

Susan laughed, thinking she was joking, She handed Patty her toast, "O-kay."

Patty ate her toast in a flash, and apologized to Mrs. Heffley for eating so quickly "Patty, you know you can call me Susan, right?"

"Oh, okay." She looked down, she didn't know what to say after that.

"Well, um, would you like to sit and relax and read?"

Patty didn't feel anything would relax her at this moment. "No thanks."

"Well, I just be out in the garden, . . .gardening if you need anything. Just holler." Susan said, as she fished out her gardening tools, and big sun hat.

"You garden?" walking further into the house, Patty stopped by their family photo on a purple, violet, desk. They all looked so happy together. "I thought you had a lot of things to do?"

Susan looked back, "Oh, well, um."

Patty realized her words may have offended Mrs. Heffley, "Not that I'm judging you. I-I love gardening." she smiled shyly. She always hated to admit that.

"Really?" Susan replied with a bright grin, as she put on her sun hat. "Well, why don't you join me then?"

"Oh, sure, I'd love too." Patty scratched the back of her neck, and felt the sweat drip a little, "But there's a lot of snow outside."

Susan face turned, "Really? It's snowed already?"

"Well, it is November." 'You think she'd get a hint by her own house.' Patty thought.

Patty watched her throw her things back..

Susan smiled as she went over to put on her stocking cap, over the top and back of her head,"I guess that's true. Well, then I think I'll go for a walk. Would you like to come with me?" she asked grabbing her gloves out of her coat pocket she'd just put on, "Then when we get back, I'll set up some hot chocolate for everyone."

Patty thought about it, she knew Mrs. Heffley wouldn't force her, and she hadn't been outside all day except for when she was dropped off by her parents, or when she got here. "Um, okay." she smiled.

"Oh, this is great! The boys never want to go walking with me! This is so exciting! It's like having the daughter that I've always wanted!"

Susan then replied shortly after. "I'm sorry, I have a feeling I'm coming on to strongly. How about I send Greg down, and you two can hang out for a while! Then we can walk later?" She started to walk up the stairs to where ever Greg's room was.

Patty grabbed her by the arm, "No!" she realized than that Mrs. Heffley probably thought she was acting crazy. So she let go of her arm, and shook her head, "I-I haven't gotten to exercise in a while, how about we walk first?!"

Susan nodded her head, "Oh, well, okay."

Then they headed towards the door. Patty put on her coat and heaved a sigh of relieve, "That was a close one!"

Greg heaved a sigh of relieve. "That was to close!" He had heard what his mother had said about him and Patty hanging together, and hid in his closet, hoping she wouldn't find him if he hid behind his hung up clothes.

Thank goodness Patty stopped her.

Sometimes it was really nice to know someone who hated your guts as much as you hated theirs. That would mean they would either try to avoid you as much as possible. But then Patty always wanted to torture him. So maybe it wasn't that great.

He went over to his_**JOURNAL **_on his bed, opened it up, and started to write.

_**Guess who was just here?**_

_**Patty Ferrel, that's who! She was down stairs with my mom. They just decided to go for a walk. So there gone! Thank you Lord!**_

_**Is it bad if you really want a bear to some how come and eat someone? **_

_**Yeah, I didn't think so.-_ **_

"Greg, Patty, come down to eat!" his mom shouted, waking him.

He turned his head towards the door "Ah!" he said, jumping up. "What are you doing in my room?!"

There stood Patty, by his door. She just staring down at her fingernails, looking annoyed, "I was told to wait up here while your mom made a suprise feast for everyone."

"What?!" He said, "Why?"

"Wow, your so talkative aren't you?" she snarled sarcastically. "I don't know why she just is. Scared she'll poison you?"

"No!" He said angrily, he was really begging to think about running away. "If anything it would be you."

Patty rolled her eyes, "Oh, Heffley, always so original, aren't you?"

"You know what, Patty!" He began to say, but then he was cut off by his father's voice,

"Greg's, um, what are you still doing in here? Mom wanted me to tell you to come down and stop smooching or whatever it is you're doing." he said, "Which with my own words, You better not be."

"DAD!" He shouted, "Ew, gross, first of all! and second, why would I do that in my room!"

Patty looked startled also, "Him, and me. NEVER!" She looked around his room, "And this would personally be the worst place to have my first kiss at! It's so, "ick," Greg Heffley!"

Then she walked out past Frank.

Frank smiled, "I think I like this a lot better than the time I found Rodrick with a girl in his room. You two actually hate each other, this is great!" He said pumping his fist, Then stopped and blinked when he saw Susan standing beside him, "I mean, you really shouldn't hate anyone, ever. Cause that would be so wrong!"

"Good answer," Greg heard his mother say.

"Yeah, learn to love, and cherish. Stand up for love! Be-"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Frank! You can stop now. Just go back down stairs, please, so I can talk to our son, alone."

Frank just nodded his head, "Alright." He then gave Greg a sorry look behind her back.

Once he was gone, she sat down next to Greg.

"Greg, I know this is hard. But please try to be friendly, it helps when you hate someone to be nice to them, and try to love them back."

"So you hate her too, huh?!" he asked, not getting the message.

"No, Greg, I don't. I actually think she's pretty nice. Might have a little temper, but nice all around." Susan stated with a smile.

"Yeah, well believe me mom, that's just all an act. Patty Fat-I mean Ferrell, is not nice." He patted her hand, "She's a wolf in grand ma's clothing!"

"Greg! That is not nice, you do not know her."

"Oh believe me I know Patty Ferrell." He said with a roll of the eyes. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Susan's eyed him, "Sweetie, you know how they say if sometimes you look real closely, you'll see something you didn't before?"

"Yeah?" he replied. "So you want me to look really closely at Patty?"

She smiled, "Sweetie, I want you to try to see her for not how she acts towards you, but try to get her to open up to who she really is, is all I'm saying. I think she really just needs a friend."

He grunted, "I guess your right, mom."

"I know I'm right." she said, taking him in a hug.

He hugged her back.

"Now, come down for supper, I made the stuff that is Patty's favorite. Or so her parents told me when I asked."

He faked a smile. "Yeah, okay." he would only do this for his mom.

_**Forty five minutes later:**_

"Who knew Patty was allergic to rice. You'd never know till now." Frank said, rubbing Susan's back as they walked out to their car from the hospital.

"But her parents said she loved Chicken riced lasagna!" Susan said, tears in her eyes.

"I have a feeling Patty's parent's don't know anything about her." Greg whispered, looking over at her. "Just a hunch though."

"But how could they not know what she's allergic too?!" Susan replied, holding Patty's hand, "She-she could have died.

"I'm so sorry , I feel so responsible!" she said to Patty, as they helped her into the back seat.

"Mrs. Heffley, I'm fine. Remember I took the allergy pills the doc gave me." she said, "And my parents do to know things about me!" she glared at Greg. "They just forget some things, sometimes." she huffed flipping freed hair out of her face.

Greg just lifted his hands up in defense. "Sooorrrrry!"

Manny climbed onto Patty's lap. "Sorry you feel no good." he said hugging her.

"Thanks Manny, that's nice of you." she said, patting his back.

"Can I sit on you lap till home?"

"Well, you better ask your mommy, okay cutie?"

"Okay. Mommy, can I sit on this girls lap?"

Susan put her hand over her heart at the precious moment, "Only if you don't care, Patty."

Patty smiled up at her, "No, Mrs. Heffley, I don't mind."

Greg just rolled his eyes, "This has to be an act." he pulled on his moms sleeve

"Shouldn't we be going by now?!"

"Greg! No." Susan hissed at him, then she looked back at Patty, "Where would you like to go to eat, will treat you to something?"

"How about a place called Louie's restaurant. My sister and I use to go there all the time. They serve really great tacos." She said, almost as if she was reminiscing.

"That sounds good."Susan smiled, "Of course! And tonight was taco night anyways."

"Yeah!" Frank said, grinning like a young boy, "Good choice, kiddo!" he ran around to the driver's side, "Hurry up Susan, I bet they still have the salad bar open!"

"Ooh, where we goin'?" Rodrick asked from the back seat, taking off his ear plugs. "Dad's got that look in his eye. Must be taco night!YEah!"

Greg looked just as excited. They rarely ever went out to eat anymore because of some cuts they had to make. "I know, taco night here we come!"

"Tacoriffic night is what you mean!" Patty chimed in. Then they both looked away from each other in shock.

"Man, you all really like Tacos." Susan sighed, getting in the passenger side seat. "I just hate that I can't have any since my new diet plan."

"Oh, Miss Heffley, you look great just the way you are. At least have tacos on taco night!" Patty said, patting her back.

Susan paused for a moment, thinking about it, "You know what, Patty? You're right!"

"Of course I am!" Patty smiled, "I'm always right!"

Greg chuckled. "Funny."

Patty glared at Greg, "Hey Rodrick, mind sitting in the middle?"

Rodrick looked over at her, and then at Greg. "Wow, it's like day show voo all over again!" he muttered,

"It's Deja _vu_ , Rodrick!" Greg replied, rubbing his forehead.

Rodrick glared at him "Let Greggy here sit in the middle, I think he likes baby seats." Rodrick smiled evilly over at Patty.

Patty slowly smiled evilly back at him, "You know what, you're right! Heffley, why don't you sit in the middle after all?" she said to Greg.

Greg just rolled his eyes, "Great, now there are two of them. . ." he whispered, starting to climb over Rodrick.

"How about we put the baby seat in the trunk." exclaimed Susan, looking over at Rodrick, "Now."

Rodrick looked annoyed, yet grinned nervously. "O-kay Susan!"

"Rodrick, If you call me Susan one more time, you will get your van taken away again!"

Rodrick froze "Yes ma'am!" He said, looking scared.

Once the baby seat was in the back of the trunk , Greg and Rodrick got back inside the car, and they drove to Louie's .

Patty and Greg glanced over at each other. She looked away first rubbing Manny's head and telling him stories as he laid his head down on her shoulder.

'Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought.' He said to himself.

Seconds later he and everyone else got out of the car to walk to the restaurant.

"Greg, why is there a wet stain on your pants?"

Greg looked down, "What?! How did that get there?!"

"Yeah, you think you would have felt it at least?" Rodrick laughed, "Now there's the Greg we know, am I right? Huh?"

Susan gave Rodrick a look.

Greg glared over at Patty.

"Here, take this." Patty said, with a serious look on her face, as she handed him and towel, "Just hold it where the spot is, and no one will notice."

"Uh, thanks . . .Patty. . ." This was just getting weird. His mortal enemy, being nice?!

But as they started to walk into the restaurant, Patty looked back at him, and whispered with a grin, "Gotcha."

Greg stood there amazed, "Evil! Pure evil!" he shook his head, thinking of a way to get her back.

But at the same time Patty looked over at Manny, and smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. He's not mad at you."

Manny's worried looked went away. "Welly?"

"Yep." She covered for him.

He was such a little cutie pie, that she couldn't let Greg think of getting him back.

Because that was what she thought Greg best at, getting people back.

That's what he had done a lot of her life growing up.

First with the song. Then with other things.

So she decided to always be one step ahead.

But lately she realized that he wasn't as bad as he use to be.

Like the time he covered for Rowley when he had eaten the cheese.

She knew he was lying because she had watched outside the window when Rowley ate it.

So she just went along with it.

And acted out perfectly.

Or the time when Greg helped Rodrick come in for a girl, or something, even though there was only supposed to be one guest per person. She couldn't remember how many times she told a lot of people that he was the guest of so and so.

"Looks great in here Patty!" Susan smiled as they all sat down near a table by a window.

Patty snapped back to present, "Yeah, but don't order the hamburgers here, they are defiantly not good

"That's for sure." said a voice from behind them.

Patty turned around, "Gracie!" Patty bursted out, getting up out of her seat, and running to her. "It's you!"

"That's for sure!" the girl named Gracie replied, taking Patty in a hug.

Susan smiled back, "Patty, who's your friend?"

Patty turned to her and smiled, "This is my sister,"

Susan looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, and you must be Susan Heffley," Gracie said, pulling her hand out towards her.

Susan took it with a smile, "Yes, and you must be Gracie."

Gracie smiled, "You guessed it right." Her long blond hair, that was in a sloppy bun, and her green eyes shined. "I got your message about Patty. I was about to go back home with my grand parents when I got your call. I'm glad to see every things okay with by beautiful angle." She teased Patty.

Patty gave a real giggle, this was new to Greg, and it shocked him. "Please!"

"Wait, I thought that was your parents number."

"They get theirs confused with mine sometimes."

Then Gracie looked a little strung out, Susan asked if everything was okay "Well, I figured out that my parents changed the locks and all. I'm not really old enough to call the lock smith, and my grand parents aren't to happy with my parents right at this moment. And I was so worried about Patty that I think I'm just emotionally drained"

"Oh, so are you thinking of taking Patty back with you?" Susan asked, looking a little disappointed. Greg just let hope sink in.

"Oh, no. I mean I'm moving back. My Grand parents feel like I should move back in with my parents since they want me to be apart of their lives too, mostly Patty's though." she said, smiling down at her sister.

Patty hugged her back. "Maybe you can stay with us!"

Gracie looked surprised. "Oh, Patty, I don't want to intrude on any of the Heffleys.-"

Susan cut her off, "No! You are welcome to join us! Please, it would be excellent to have you and Patty with us! More the merrier I always say!"

Frank looked over at her in a 'What about me?' look. "Yeah, both of us agree."

"Oh, yeah, sorry honey! Frank and I would both love it!" She said, rubbing him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." he whispered to her.

She chuckled back. "You're welcome."

Gracie looked at them back and forth, "Well, if it wouldn't cause any trouble?"

"Not at all! Now would you like to join us for lunch?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Of course, let me just see if Grand ma and Grand pa would like to join, if it isn't, again, any trouble?"

"None whatsoever."

Well, it was to Greg. The thought of what Patty's grand parents where like, was a frightening thought! "Probably like her! Evil!"

Once Gracie came back in, she introduced them to everyone.

Patty went over to hug them.

'Hm, they are actually pretty nice.' Greg decided when the Grand pa gave all the "young-ins" a gold dollar.

Susan kept on wanting them to give it back, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I intended on giving it to them anyways. Well, at least Patty, anyways, but I just love giving out things out to their friends so I can impress them." He whispered the last part to her.

Susan smiled, "I understand."

After all of them where finally seated at a long table, Gracie looked over at the person she was sitting next to, "Rodrick?"

She proclaimed.

He turned to smile at her evilly, "Hey Tracie."

Gracie glared at him.

"It's Gracie."

"I know, Tracie Gracie."

She just glared at him, "I forgot your last name was Heffley. What a shame for your family. They have to have a failure for one black sheep son in a family I guess!"

Greg looked over at them, "Hm, this looks familiar."

"Yeah but of who?" Patty asked.

"Oh! So that's why I thunk of you a boy when we first met." Rodrick replied to Gracie.

"IT'S THOUGHT! NOT THUNK!" Gracie shouted at him, slamming her fist down, and standing up right from her chair.

He just smiled up at her, "Ooh, awkward."

Everyone was staring at her, "Um, sorry! Thought I saw a rat. False alarm" she said, making everyone go back to what they where doing.

"Because then I realized that it was just your hair." she spat silently to Rodrick.

"Ooh, burn." He said sarcastically looking away. He looked annoyed at what she said, as he combed his hair with his fingers. "Barbie brat!"

"Yeah, really familiar," Greg said, taking a bite of his taco.

"To bad I'll never figure it out." Patty said sipping some of her coke.

"Ha, yeah, like a lot of things I'm sure."

Patty just glared at him , and ate her taco. "Stuff it Heffley!"

"Whatever,"


	3. Counseling Farrell :)

Taco night had gone pretty well.

Greg soon found out that even though he and Patty were enemies, they had a lot more in common with each other than he thought. He loved to play video games all day, she loved to play video games. Just not all day.

They both did not like Rodrick, even when she would join in with him to pester Greg sometimes.

And Comic books were a must!

"Greg, honey, don't you and Patty want to play outside at all?" Mrs. Heffley asked, walking over to the two kids lost in video game world.

They had coke cans spread out.

"No thanks mom." Greg said, ignoring her, eyes focused on the tv.

"Well, Patty, what about you?"

"Nah, Mrs. Heffley, I'm beating your sons butt!" Patty chuckled, Elbowing Greg in the arm. "Aren't I Heffley?"

"Hey, no violence!" Greg said, pushing her away, but secretly smiling. "And you just think your kicking my butt, wait till I kick back."

"You two, no name calling, okay?!" Susan told them firmly.

"Yes Mrs. Heffley." Patty smiled up at her quickly, then focused back on the game.

Susan looked over at the mess they had made, and started to kneel to the ground to clean it up.

Patty glanced over at her.

Than at Greg.

He didn't even care his mom was picking up after him. It was normally what always happened.

"Mrs. Heffley, would you like help with cleaning?" Patty asked, turning off the game station.

"I can help you!"

"What?!" Greg replied, feeling confused.

"We can help you." Patty repeated to him through clenched teeth, than smiling over at his mom.

"Oh. Well that would be great!" Susan said, with a grin, "I would really appreciate that, Patty! If Greg and you don't mind that is?"

"I mind." Greg said in a grumpy voice, setting down his game control. "But if it helps you I guess I can." Greg replied, standing up and looking around.

"Thank you so much Greg." Susan replied rolling her eyes.

"Sure thing."

She left them in the living room to go start lunch.

Patty started cleaning up the chips around the living room table. Greg looked at her, "Patty?"

She blinked up at him, "What?"

Greg felt nervous. "Why are you being so nice?" He asked, taking the empty coke's on the floor in his hands. "I mean, you aren't this way at school."

Patty looked embarrassed. "Well, Heffley, some people aren't always what they seem."

Greg laughed, and Patty glared at him.

"Sorry, I just thought you were always so . . .so" He felt he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Mean?" she finished for him.

"Well, not really that, but. . ."

"No, Heffley, I know what you're talking about. I-I act that way sometimes because. . .I don't know. . ."

"Why?" Greg asked as they threw their trash away.

"Because, sometimes I'm scared." She sighed, looking impatient as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Oh," He said, walking right behind her. "Why?"

"Augh! Because it's just apart of who I am. I have a temper, sometimes I get mad. But when I am mean. . . I guess I just don't like getting close to people if I know they won't be around for long."

Greg smiled at her, "Well, I've been around you most of your whole life. No way you can get rid of me, Patty Farrell." he said, patting her back, "Bet you love that, huh?" he teased.

She hit him in the arm. "Shut it, Heffley." she smiled back, rolling her eyes.

"Aw! What's going on here?" Susan asked, as she looked over at them from feeding Manny his meal.

"Nothing, just playing around. Would you like me to take out the trash for you?" Patty asked, changing the subject.

Susan brought her the bag "Sure, that would be great, thank you so much sweetie!"

Once Patty was gone, Susan went over to her son, "What in the world was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Greg asked, looking up from picking up some toys Manny had played with.

"Patty, she opened up to you, Greg! Do you know how long I've tried to have her open up to me? Hmm, well do you?"

Greg squinted at his mother, wondering if she was mad at him or just impressed, "For two days?" he answered.

"YES!" Susan exclaimed, hands up in the air. "You know, Greg, you've just always had this gift for opening people up to you! I love that about you! Maybe you should become a consular." his moms eyes sparkled with the thought of his big successful future as a good man.

Greg grinned at the thought also, "Yeah, maybe I should! Good idea mom!" he replied, thinking of all the money he could earn.

'I wonder how much video games I could get if I became a consular?!' he thought to himself, tapping his chin.

Just then Patty came back in, walking back with the trash can in hand.

"Rodrick is outside and told me to go ask you to give him some money for food." She told Mrs. Heffley.

"Okay, thank you, how much did he want." Susan sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Ten bucks." Patty replied with a sour look on her.

Susan looked upset, but marched right over to her purse, and pulled out a five dollar bill, "I'll go and tell him that he's only getting five. And some other things also." She replied, walking towards the outside door.

Patty looked around the Heffley home, "Hey, ain't to shabby in here!"

"Hey, Patty, would you like to be my client?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Okay, for what?" she asked, looking over at him.

"For therapy sessions. I could help you face your fears and stuff. Good idea, huh?"

Gracie came down the stairs towards the kitchen, and Rodrick came back inside and towards the same direction where Patty was hitting Greg.

Gracie came running over, "Patty, stop this now!"

"Yeah, squirt, you're hitting him to softly, let me show you how." Rodrick smiled slyly, walking over and hitting Greg square in the head.

"Ow!" Greg shouted, hitting him back, "Knock it off Rodrick!"

"Make me." He mocked, laughing as he walked cooly away towards the seats in the kitchen.

Gracie rolled her eyes and looked down at Patty, "What's going on, Patty?"

Patty glared over at Greg, than gave a sweet smile to her sister, "Nothing, absolute nothing!"

Gracie just let go of her and sighed, "Fine, but no more hitting, understand."

"Fine, I'm just going to go outside, I can't stand to be around this much stupid in the morning anyways, well, aside from you that is!"

Once she was gone Gracie hit Greg on the back of the head.

"OWW!" Greg stated, glaring at her, and rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For whatever you said." Gracie stated back, sitting on the other end of the table, opposite of Rodrick. Grabbing a sandwich from off the table she turned her chair further away from him.

"Yeah, what did you say to that short fry ,like yourself, to get her to attack you?" Rodrick asked with a mouthful of food, "Cause I mean that was just awesome, the way a girl took you down!"

Greg sighed, " She did not take me down, . . .I just let her! I told her I'd give her some counseling if she wanted me too, I don't know what the big deal was?"

Gracie rubbed her forehead, than gave him a disappointed look, "Really? You don't realize how offensive that is?" She asked pausing at him. Then looking over at Rodrick, "He really is your brother, isn't he?"

Rodrick just shrugged, not looking over at either one of them "If he thinks the two of you need counseling, than yes, he is."

Everything went quite after that, and Gracie was staring intensely at Rodrick while he was eating. Greg suddenly felt he should probably get out of the kitchen before a war rang out.

"O-kay, Bye I guess." He said slowly with a nervous chuckle as he walked slowly away.

He ran outside to find Patty.

What a weird start of the day.

The cold air pushed it's snow flakes into Greg's face.

He looked around the yard as he saw Patty a few feet away, face up and tongue out.

He smiled as he walked towards her. "Aren't you freezing?" He asked, holding his hands together.

"Yes, but it feels good." She replied softly, snowflakes falling on her eyelashes, and cheeks.

The freezing cold made her feel numb. It felt almost refreshing. Like knowing that she could feel the cold almost made her feel less like a loner loser. At least she wasn't a cold snowflake who melted by the time it touched someones cheek. At least she didn't disappear like the snow did when the sun returned.

Greg felt worried, she was shivering. "Here," He said taking off his coat and wrapping it around her, "My mom will be mad if you catch a cold." he looked at her some more when she didn't react to anything he said.

He rubbed his arms, and joined her in looking up at the falling snow. "Patty, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

There was a silence. The wind blew in the trees. And Greg felt her shift beside him, but he didn't look down at her.

"Honestly Greg, I'm not. My family left me, my mom cares more about how she presents herself and her family, then about us, and how we are doing. My dad gets really angry at me, and had even told me to stop feeling so sorry for myself, and toughen up, family and love are not everything. "You want to know whats everything Patty?" She said in a mocking deep voice, "Winning, winning is everything. If you can't win, better be that you are just alone. A lonely loser is what you become, cause then no one will care about you!" She was starting to shake for more than the cold out doors, "Do you know what it's like to feel you have to be good at everything just so you're family cares. Besides my sister, I really am a lonely loser!" She cried, hands in her face to hide her tears, "The feeling is the emptiest feeling in the world, you probably don't even understand. . .so please don't try too."

Greg felt himself reach over and put his hand on Patty's, "Patty, I'm, I'm so sorry. . .I didn't know that was going on. You don't need to win to have love. And if your dad and mom are making you feel like that, you should realize that it's their lost, not yours. I mean yeah, it's wrong that they don't care, but I know my mom cares, I know Gracie cares, and my dad cares, and Manny, and I-I care too Patty! We all do! We are here!" He was surprised when Patty pulled her arms out and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Thanks Heffley. . ." she said, letting go quickly, she handed him back his coat. " Sorry for hugging you."

He looked down, "No problem. I know how it feels to be lonely. . .Maybe not with my family, but with friends and people in general. . ." He looked up at her and smiled. "Wanna go inside and see if Gracie has already killed Rodrick?"

Patty laughed, wiping away her tears. "Oh no! You left them in there alone!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "What will we ever do!"

They raced towards the door, laughing.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I've been busy lately. All is going to get better. Don't worry, not every thing is dramatic all the time, lol!

:) Review please if you have any ideas that I should do?

I already know what I'll be doing. But it's nice to have some different things to think about also.:) Justanothergirl~


	4. 1 Special: Emo couch boy

**_A/n: Don't worry, I will be posting more chapters soon. I just felt like writing this part._  
**

**A little short thing for Rodrick and Gracie Farrell.~**

It was two-day till Christmas eve.

Rodrick had hung up a stocking that said 'Tracie', instead of Gracie.

Gracie just glared at him punching him hard in the arm, "Jerk!"

He just put tapped her on the head three times with his hand, and grinned back evilly, "Whatever." Then went to lay back on the couch he had slept on.

"Do you always lay there?" Gracie asked coming over towards him, sitting on the edge of the couch.

He turned on his stomach, his arm crossed and his head on top, "What do you think, Barbie?"

She scoffed, "Me? A Barbie? Why do you think that, emo, couch boy?"

He looked up at her and his smile darkened, "You do remember who abounded who, right?" he chuckled and dug his head further down in his pillow.

She put her hand on his back. "If you feel that way, shouldn't we talk about it?"

"Stop being that person please." he growled, shrugging his shoulder so she'd move her hand away.

She did, "What person are you talking about?"

He snorted, "You know what type of person. Girly and all that, you weren't ever that way before. . ."

She chuckled sarcastically, "Is that why you said you hated me then?"

"Well, I felt . . ." He sighed, scratching the back of his head, and groaning "Go away, Barbie. You do realize you are ruining my sleeping cycle?" He said, throwing his hand up, and waving it back a forth for her to leave.

"That's right, Rodrick, this cocky brave guy until it comes to something important. Sort of like school!"

"Heh heh, You still think that's important, Loser!" he muttered to himself, smiling.

She stood up and looked down at him, "Right, I'm the loser. You can't even explain to me how you felt when you thought I somehow abandoned you." She started to walk away, then turned towards him again. "And I never changed, Rodrick, I just learned that being a "Young woman" was okay too, because that's what I am! I'm a Woman!"

Rodrick snorted again, "That's funny!"

"And you know what, you're still a little scared boy!" She hissed towards him, "Just,. . .Just grow up!"

He looked up at her in annoyance. "Go away, turd brain!"

"Wow, the best you got, huh?"She came forward towards him again. "What else, Rodrick? Huh, what else?"

He got up and walked away from her in annoyance, shaking her head, but she was right on his tail, "Why are you being such a coward, why can't you ever just talk to me! Why do you always leave when things actually start to get discussed?! Huh? Why? Rodrick!" She said angrily grabbing his arm, and turning him towards her. "Just tell m-!" He shut her up by grabbing her wrists, pulling her forward, and kissing her. Rodrick moved himself a little., putting his hands on her waist. Gracie stood frozen, until her eyes started to flutter shut, and she responded by putting her hands on the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Once they broke away Rodrick looked away from her embarrassed, than looked back at her as he rubbed his neck, "For some one who thinks she's smart. You are pretty dumb when it comes to things like this. . ."

Than he stumbled awkwardly back up the stairs to his room, leaving a stunned Gracie at the middle of the stairs.

"Wha-. . ." She put her finger tips to her lips and felt herself get all warm inside her heart, like it might explode.

"What. . .?", Than she smiled and looked down, flushed.

Little did the two know Greg and Patty stood in the opened door way looking up in shock where they had stood.

They had seen everything!

"What just happened?" Patty whispered in astound disgusted, scrunching up her nose like something really smelled bad.

"I think we just figured out why they are so mean to one another." Greg answered with the same look as Patty. "I just wished they could have been a little more private about it, yuck!"

"Tell me about it!" She proclaimed looking over at him, "I mean, your brother and my sister, . . .Why?!"

"I think it's cute!" Susan whispered behind them.

They jumped at the sight of her, "Mom? How did you get there?!" Greg asked.

"I guess the same way you and Patty did." Susan smiled, "Ah, young love. So sweet!"

"Mom, ew!" Greg groaned, taking off his coat and cap, and hanging it up.

Patty joined him, "No, not gross, unless it's those two!"

Greg nodded, smiling at her, "Lets get so get some cookies."


	5. Snowballs and cousins, oh my!

Greg and Patty were throwing snowballs at each other in the yard, and laughing, when a car horn honked and a Buick pulled up into the Heffleys drive.

"Oh great." Greg muttered, looking over at his aunt getting out of the passenger side door along with his cousin and Uncle on the other.

Patty took her chance to throw a snowball right in the middle back of his brown-haired head.

"Ow!" Greg declared, rubbing the back of his head, and turning towards her, "Wha-" little did he get to finish his sentence before another snowball hit the front of his face smack dab in the middle of his upper nose, and some in his eyes.

"Hahahaha!" Patty began laughing, "Heffley, you should have seen the look on your face. "Oh, that was so funny!"

"You think that's funny, huh?" He asked with a sly look on his face.

"Well, duh I do?" She smiled smugly.

He nodded, standing up with his hands in the air as defeat. "I have to help my aunt. . ."

Patty looked over towards his family, "Oh, okay. Sorry for embarrassing you in front of them." She said, smiling with a smug look still on her face.

When she wasn't looking though Greg came running towards her, "Hey, Patty!"

She turned around towards him and he took her down onto the snowy ground, and sat on top of her.

Then started flinging snow at her face. She was laughing hysterically, telling him to stop. "Ahh, hahaha, stop, hahaha!"

Than came over a boy around Greg's age to help her, "Hey, you need help fair maiden?"

Patty and Greg looked up at him.

"Whoa!" Patty said in a whisper. Greg shook his head, "I know, it's scary, right?"

Patty nodded, "Yes, he's so cute!" Greg looked over at her stunned at first, then laughed, "Ha ha, really funny Patty!"

"I'm not joking, Heffley, he's good-looking." she gave what she thought was her best smile at the his cousin. "Yes, I'd love some!"

He pushed a dumbfounded Greg out-of-the-way, and helped up a smitten Patty Farrell.

They were half way inside the house and they seemed to be chatting and laughing.

Greg just sat there in the cold snow after them. "But, . . he looks just like me!"

"Not entirely, he has hair that is greased back with hair mouse. And he is dressed way nicer, but other than that, yes my brother, he is practically your twin."

Greg turned to see Rodrick leaning on his van, smirking down at him, "Why so stunned, chum?"

"Shut up Rodrick. . ." Greg growled, looking back over at them, "Why would she like a guy who looks just like me, it's weird?!" he just kept on staring, "And Rodrick, it's Mousse."

"Shut up, mouse!" Rodrick stated, kicking him like real brother on the back.

Rodrick leaned forward and looked down at Greg's face. He chuckled, shaking his head and sat down next to him. "Greg, let me give you some brotherly advice."

Greg just kept on looking over at the two, like he couldn't pry his eyes away, "What?"

"Just tell Patty that you like her or something."

Greg jumped up, "What?! I never said that! That's gross, and weird?!" Greg kicked Rodrick in the leg, and walked off"Why is he always so gross?" he muttered, walking past Patty and his cousin, Freddie.

He looked back at them, "Patty, aren't you coming inside to play some video games?" Greg asked her, taking her hand and pulling her with him.

She glared at him, than smiled back at his twin cousin, "Um, yeah, I actually want to do that for just like, a couple of minutes." She smiled back at Freddie as Greg pulled her along.

"Okay, but why you would want to play those icky things, it makes no sense to me what so ever."

The Evil twin Freddie said, nose high in the air.

Greg shuttered, he was saving Patty by making her play video games.

Sure she would tell Frankie that he was a loser for not liking video games, Greg looked back at Patty's reaction.

She seemed calm, and smiled sweetly at him, "I guess we all have different things we like."

Greg snickered at this, than went quiet once he saw her glaring at him, "Heffley, shut up and just play some Zelda with me please!"

Greg agreed still smiling as they sat down and started it.

They were half way through the middle of the game when Freddie interrupted, "Gregory, your mother said that you and Patty, and I and your bother and his girlfriend" Rodrick came towards him, ready for the kill when Gracie just grabbed him, and pulled him back, "- may open one present tonight."

Freddie finished, smiling at the two very focused players. "Whatever." Greg muttered.

"Of course, thanks Freddie." Patty said, giggling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Greg, now unfocused by his video game, looked back and forth at Freddie and Patty.

"Why would you kiss my cousin, sick!" Greg whispered to her when Freddie was gone, feeling a little sick himself.

Patty frowned, "It was only on the cheek. Why does it matter?"

Greg got up off the floor, and walked away from his character Link, and from Patty. "It doesn't, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Greg! What are you doing?! At least pause it!" Patty growled, pausing it.

"What the heck man!" She said, coming after him, "We coul-"

Greg looked annoyed and like something hit him in the gut.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Patty asked, face starting to turn in concern.

"Nothing, I think I'm just hungry." Greg replied back, he was a little confused to by how he was feeling.

Patty was just his. . .fri-enemy, who was slowly turning into a friend.

This was weird. . .?

"Wait!" Susan shouted over at them, holding Manny. "It's the misletoe!"

Greg and Patty looked up at the red dangling thing up above both of them.

Greg squirmed. And Patty looked red. "I don't want to!" They both said, and they both meant it also.

"Well, a kiss on the check won't hurt." Greg's aunt said, smiling softly down at them.

Patty quickly came forward and kissed Greg on the cheek, and she walked away just as quickly.

Greg felt his heart beat speed up when she'd kissed him.

"What in the world am I thinking?" Greg said, scratching his head, walking away in the opposite way of Patty.

Freddie stood in his way to his room.

"What do you need Freddie?" Greg asked nicely, but in his head he was shoving him out of the way and then his dog would poop on Freddie's head. He chuckled at the thought.

"Gregory, I am sorry to say that I will be taking Patty as my girlfriend, and I'm asking you nicely to step back and away from her." He told Greg.

Greg gave his famous look of disgust and confusion, "Why in the world would I want Patty Farrell as my, ick, girlfriend." Than he looked back at Patty, then back at his cousin " And why would you? You are only thirteen."

Freddie smiled, "Glad we have an understanding on the part about Patty. But about the age part, it is something you'd have to figure out for yourself. But I'll give you a hint. It's when you start to realize that a girl is a girl, and good looking one at that." Freddie laughed, patting Greg's shoulder as he walked around him.

Greg looked back at him, "I can't believe not only is he related to me, he looks like me too! How awful!" he shook his head as he walked back up towards his room, and jumped right into his bed. "What a jerk. . ." he mumbled, "Why would Patty like him. . .?" He wondered, starting to write in his journal. "Stupidity is what it must be, because he looks exactly like me!"

"Not exactly. -" Rodrick started to say.

"GO AWAY, RODRICK!" Greg shouted, throwing his pillow at him.

"Wow, someone is on their period!" Rodrick said, throwing the pillow back at him.

**R&r please and thank you! :) **

**A/N: Hope none of you hate me for this. But I know when I had a crush on a guy, I would still be his friend and we'd still hang out. It's just the start of realizing you like some one is sort of smack in the face sometimes, sort of like Greg, Patty and Freddie thing.**

**Again, hoping none are mad with this. Because it will still be more friend ship than anything. Had to type this in a hurry, because I have to leave to go to Grandparents house for Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas everyone! ~Justanothergirl~**


	6. Diary Of A Very Wimpy Kid Christmas!

"IT CHRISTMAS!" Greg heard Manny shouting through out the house. "IT CHRISSSSSSTTTTMMMMAAAASSSSSS SSSSSS!"

He yelled into Gregs room, and then ran in and jumped up and down on top of his bed, "Bubby, wak up, it CHRISTMAS!"

Rodrick came next, "Hey little turd, mom says to come down and eat breakfast with the family."

Greg moaned, and rolled onto his side. "I'll be down in one moment. . ."

"Yeah, come down Gregory. My family had brought a lot of Christmas presents." Freddie said, walking into the room, smiling.

Rodrick sat on Greg's bed, and chuckled darkly "Greggy, I wonder what Patty will give you for Christmas." Than he came closer to him to his ear and whispered. "Maybe a little kissy wissy like last night, hahaha!" the laughing came out louder, and rang in Greg's ear

Greg hit Rodrick hard with his pillow for that one, "Leave me alone, Rodrick."

Rodrick, shook his head, got up, and walked away from him, "What? I can't help but tell the truth!"

Greg was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize Rodrick didn't even attack him for hitting him in the head.

Gracie had seen the entire thing. "I'm surprised you let him hitting you slide."

Rodrick rolled his eyes, "It's Christmas , Barbie, what do you think?"

Than he turned to look at his little brother, "Anyways, he's going through a confusing time now. I should know, cause I was a lot like him when I was younger."

Gracie smiled, "Wow, first thing you talked to me about that wasn't just attack." She said patting his arm, "Good job."

Rodrick shook his head, and looked at her causally evilly, "Remember, I said it's the Christmas."

Gracie put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Letting go she winked at the gaping boy, "I don't think it is." than started to walk away, down stairs.

He watched her go, than jumped up in the air, and pumped his fist, and did a little dance. "Yes, yes, yes ,yes, yes, yes!"

He shortly stopped when he looked over and saw Greg watching him with a scared look on his face, "What are you doing?" Greg asked slowly.

"Well, look who looks like Scrooge in his underwear!" Patty shot at Greg, passing by his door.

Greg shrieked and closed the door quickly. "Patty, what are you doing out there?!"

Patty just ignored him, and looked over at Rodrick, who still had a hold of his foot like he was trying to be cool, and break dance or something.

"Hello, awkwardness. . ." Patty smiled.

Rodrick , trying to act casual, put his foot down, and smiles all fake, "Foot exercises, cause I'm a drummer." he said, backing away from her towards his room.

Patty rolled her eyes "Whatever." and started down the stairs.

Lately she and Greg had been getting closer, but something was happening, she could feel it, and she didn't like the feeling. Whatever it was, because honestly, it scared the living life right out of her.

"Oh well, there's always Freddie." She smiled, thinking of the young boy who looked exactly like Greg, which for some reason she couldn't see.

"Oh miss Patty! This is just a fine day, is it not?" Freddie asked, wearing his casual robe, and his hair dry and un-geled, looking normal for once, coming beside her.

She felt surprised, "Hey, aren't you even a little embarrassed, Heffley? I did just see your Toy story undies after all!" she snickered, guessing things were going back to normal.

"Excuse me? I most certainly did not Madam!" Freddie spotted angrily.

"Haha, are you trying to mock your cousin, because you really sound like him." Patty laughed, "I mean I know I shouldn't laugh, but you are actually getting it down really well, it's so funny! Haha!"

Freddie looked even more offended, "Do you think me to be Greg?!"

Patty quickly stopped, and looked towards him. He looked very upset. . . "Freddie?" Patty whispered, round eyes, "You look just like. . ."

Then someone came storming down the stairs, and dashed past them. "Watch out, Patty!" Greg said back to her, "I almost smashed ran into you, you could have died!" Greg than stopped short, and smiled, "Not that, that would be bad on my part, but on yours it might hurt just a little." Then he ran into the living room leaving a gaping Patty at the bottom of the stairs. "And that was just Heffley. . .?"

She looked back over at Freddie, "Oh my word! I'm so sorry! Freddie, I didn't know it was you, I thought you were."

"Greg? Patty, we are over!" Freddie sniffed and turned his head dramatically away from her as he marched down the steps.

"Huh? When did we start?" Patty asked after him, "I mean, yeah, but when did I say I liked you?"

Freddie smiled, "I think it's pretty obvious you liked me from the moment you saw me, right?"

Patty started to feel angry as she watched the smug smile on Freddie's face.

"I guess you just couldn't resist this face." Freddie sighed happily to himself while Patty's face turned.

"That face is practically Greg Heffley's twin ,you Jerk," Freddie not only heard Patty say, but felt the icy cold air around them. He back away from her slowly. "And why in the world would I like a guy who hates video games, and I absolutely know nothing about! And so far I don't like anything about you. What I've learned is your just as full of yourself as Greg, you use Gel in your hair! What kind of kid wears gel in their hair?!" She asked slamming her finger into his chest, "And how dare you even sa-ay I like Greg Heffley, when I obviously don't you little rotten boy!"

Freddie just nodded his head, scared to say anything.

"Well, now that we have cleared that up." Patty said, walking away, "I guess it's time you go in and celebrate Christmas with your family."

Freddie looked after her. "Um, where are you going my dear?"

Patty turned around, "Outside for a walk, and if I ever hear dear come out of a mouth that looks like Greg Heffley's again. . ." Patty faked a smiled at him, " Let's just say you'll never want to call me dear again!"

Then she went outdoors and slammed the door behind her.

Freddie felt relieved, than held his hands to his heart in happiness, "Oh I think I am in lovvveee!"

Then he went into the living room where all the Heffley's, and Gracie were sitting.

"Where's Patty?" Susan asked, looking behind him.

"She said she went for a walk." Freddie said smiling, "Merry Christmas aunt Susan!"

Susan smiled, "Merry Christmas, Freddie." Then she looked at Frank, "Don't you think we should look for her?"

Frank rubbed her shoulder, and kissed her cheek, "Now hon, I think she is just walking outside for a few minutes. If she doesn't come back after a while, then we will go out looking for her, okay?"

Susan smiled, holding Manny and cuddling closer to her husband. "Okay, but in five minutes if she isn't back, we go looking, okay?"

"Okay dear." Frank said, smiling down at her, and kissing her on the forehead, "Merry Chritmas, I love you."

Susan smiled up at him, "I love you too."

Then she laid her head back down on his shoulder, and he sighed with contentment.

Greg had looked over at them in disgust at first, then he wondered what it would be like in a couple of years for him? Besides becoming rich and famous, who would be in his life-like his mother was for his dad?

He shrugged, and asked his parents, "Hey, when can we open are presents?" Greg asked impatiently.

Susan smiled at him, "Greg, we are waiting for Patty."

Greg rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Really? Why don't I just go find her, and tell her to come inside?"

Frank groaned, "Fine Greg, but it's Christmas, be happy! It's about more than the presents!" He said, shaking his box that, hoping it wasn't just another tie.

"Right." Greg replied slowly, "Well I'll go try to find her, okay?"

"Wait one moment and I'll join you, Greg!" Freddie said loudly, "You shall not have her all to yourself!"

Greg shrugged, "Um, okay." Then he and Freddie were off after they changed into warm winter clothes.

"PATTY!" Greg shouted once they were further down the block, "PATTY, I WANT TO OPEN MY PRESENTS ALREADY, JUST GET OUT HERE!"

Freddie was right along side Greg shouting as well, but a bit of a different tune from his, "PATTY, MY LOVE! COME TO ME MY LOVE! HOW I WISH THIS CHRISTMAS WAS WITH YOU!"

Greg gave him a look, "Really? My love? What are you William Shakespeare's son?"

He snorted.

Freddie glared over at him.

Then sighed. and smiled at Greg sadly,"Well it's obvious she likes you more than I."

Greg looked over at him in shock, "What! No she does not, she likes you a lot! She gets all girly and sighs over you."

Greg could feel Freddie staring intently at him. " I to what you guys say and do and stuff!"

Greg felt his cheeks burn, "I mean why would I . . . "

Freddie smiled sympathetically, "Don't feel to badly, Greg, it is okay that you like her."  
Greg shuttered, "Why?" he asked.  
" Because ... I don't know. . . because that's the way it is, I guess. Why do you think you like Patty?"

"I don't know why, I just do! Maybe I hit my head hard on something, Maybe I have something wrong with me! All I know is I like her, end of story!"

"Okay, okay, I get it you like her! What is the big deal then?"  
The big deal is that I don't want to like her! she's mean and-and cruel, and she's awesome to hang out with, and she like video games almost as much as me! But,. . ."  
" But what Gregory?!" Freddie asked, like it was a drama movies on TV or something! "Like what?!"  
"Freddie," Greg said ignoring his dramatic self, "She's more than mean, or pretty. She is kind and loving! I never knew that about her before! I really, really like her!"  
"Wow Greg! That was so beautiful! Just so emotional and real!" Freddie said raising his hands dramatically up and down.  
Greg gave him another "You're weird," look, "Yeah, thanks . . ."  
"How are we related?" Greg asked himself walking further away to try to find Patty.

Little did they know she was hiding behind a bush.

She hadn't wanted Freddie to find her crying about her parents, so she hid and was trying to stop crying.

While trying to do that she had heard their entire conversation.

Stunned she sat there, not knowing what to do, or say!  
"This is crazy what the heck is going on with Greg Heffley? He must be sick!" She said, feeling herself warm to the to thought him liking her.

Then she shook her head, "He's crazy! He really must have hit his head! Greg and I? Never in million years!" Patty proclaimed, shaking her head.

She heard Greg calling her name, and talking about her presents or something.

She decided to get up and walk back to them, tears now gone from her eyes. "Heffley, I'm over here." she called back to them.

She saw Freddie running towards her. "Patty, my love! Where have you been?!"  
Patty groaned, "Sorry Freddie! I just needed time to think. Thanks for being concerned, that's so sweet."  
Then she saw Greg behind him.

He grinned when he saw her, and shook his head. "Took you long enough to show up!"

"Finally, now we can go open are gifts. Are you okay, Patty?" Greg asked, seeing her face looked troubled.  
she smiled and said " I'm fine. How about you?"  
Greg shrugged, " Hungry." he then handed her a gift wrapped present. "Merry Christmas, Patty."  
" Merry Christmas, Greg." she said looking down at her feet, grabbing the gift, a hint of red on appearing on her cheeks. "Thank you."

Freddie's handed her one said, thank you, again. Looking back and forth at them she wondered why it suddenly got quite.  
"Lets get going." She started walking back to the Heffley house hold. Freddie was right beside her, and Greg was in walking in front of them.

"Greg?" She said taking a hold of his coat sleeve as Freddie walked further down the snowy road.  
Greg looked back at her. " Yeah?"  
She lifted herself on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "Um, Merry Christmas Heffley." then she quickly walked away.  
He stood still, watching her.

Then smiled, leaned down and dug up some snow with his hands, and ran up to her, attacking her with it!  
" Ooh, Heffley! You are so dead! Come here you little-!"  
She started to run after him attacking him with snow. "Mawahahahahahaha!"

They started laughing and Freddie joined in. It was the first time Greg had seen him play.

"See you at the house, I forgot there was something in our trunk that I got for you, Greg!" Freddie started running back to Greg's house.

Greg and Patty stared after him, then looked over at each other.

They looked down at the snow.

Greg looked over at her, "Um, Patty?"

She looked back, "Yes?"

He scooted over to her, since they were both on the ground. "I was wondering, . . .What was wrong?"

She was shocked, wondering how he knew. "How-"

He looked down at his jeans, picking at the knee. "I-I saw a tear on your cheeks. And your face seemed a little wet. And when you. . .kissed me on the cheek, I could feel it a little. . ." His face now completely red but he still stared back up at her, "Well, are you?"

Patty turned her head away from him, "Honestly Greg, it's never okay when your parents aren't even around for Christmas. . .but," she turned back towards him, "I will be okay. Because your mom is great, your dad is, heck even your older brother is, and I just can't get enough of that cutie, Manny!"

Greg rolled his eye, "Yeah, acts all innocent around you, wish he'd act more like that in general."

Patty smiled, "He looks up to you a lot Greg, you should be happy he's your little bother. I would be."

Greg smiled , "Heh, well then, you can have him." he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Heffley, i don't think you realize just how great you've got it, do you?" she smiled at him.

A genuine smile. "You're family has managed to do what my family has never, except Gracie that is, they made me feel loved! And special. Like even if I messed up, they wouldn't get mad, your mom would tell me to be more careful next time, but other than that she was glad I broke that ugly dish. Ha, they are funny too!"

Greg nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, I guess so."

Patty nudged him, "And Rodrick, even though he doesn't act like it, he loves to be around you and give you advice on things, even if he is being half mean about it. He loves that you looked up to him."

Greg's eyes went big, and he pointed at himself, "Me, look up to Rodrick? No way!"

"Yes, Heffley, yes way!" Patty said with a stern look, "And you. You are just as great! You make me feel welcomed even when we are arguing. It's sorta weird actually."

Greg laughed, "It's because we like each other secretly!" He blurted.

They both froze. Patty got up, "Yeah, like in the friend way of course! Because that's totally what you meant, right?!"

Greg jumped up beside her. "Yep, what I meant, defiantly what I meant."

They went quite again,

"Race you home?" Greg asked.

Patty smile, "I'll always beat you, Heffley. Always!"

"Ha, yeah right!" Greg shouted, running.

"Hey, that's cheating!" She shouted after him, smiling! "Heffley, don't make me beat you up again!"

Greg smiled back at her. "I just let you!" he teased.

"Well, than here I come!" She shouted running after him, laughing.

Christmas had ended well.

Patty and Greg hung out even after she and Gracie went home.

At school, and after.

Rowley didn't believe them when they said they were friends.

It was to weird for him.

"No way, you and Patty?! Friends?"

"It's true." Greg said.

"Weird."

"I know." Patty said behind him.

Rowley jumped, "Ah!"

Greg and Patty laughed, "Good one!" He said, giving her a high five.

"I know, right, his face." She went over to Rowley, "I'm sorry Rowley, Heffley begged me to do it!"

"Oh no, there's two of them!" Rowley said rubbing his head. "Just great!"

Fin.

A/N: Probably going to be changing some, and adding. I just wanted to finish this on Christmas.

Merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

R&r if you'd like.

~Justanothergirl~


	7. Thank you from Farrells and Heffleys

A/N:Thanks to Vicky, UAreGergeous, and lina-sama28 for your reviews.

Greg smiles nicely over at reviewers, "Yeah, thanks a lot! You guys are awesome!"

Patty smirks, and steps in front of Greg, trying to show off, "And for followers and favorites, and readers, thank you so-o much! Love you guys!" Patty says dramatically bowing, and blowing kisses.

Greg rolls his eyes, "Patty, what are you doing? This is not a play."

"Stuff it Heffley!" Patty growls at him, than quickly looks back at followers, readers, and reviewers, and favorites, smiling, "Again, thank you so much!"

"Yea-" Greg started, when suddenly Rodrick walks in, "Hey, what are you guys doing? Mom says she wants you down for supper, turd wipes."

Than Rodrick quickly looks over towards the viewers. "Well, hello." he grins evilly, "What do we have here?"

Greg looks over at him, "Rodrick, get out of my room!"

Rodrick just grins and looks at you readers, "Could I offer you a chance to see a really cool, electric band! Heres my card!" He says, pulling out a bunch of business cards that he scratched out and put Loded Diper on. "We are complete professionals. Just look at the cards!" He grins.

"Mrs. Heffley, your son is making us look bad!" Patty shouts, her hands in fist.

Rodrick winks at viewers than quickly exits, "Bye girl named after chicken!"

Patty glared after him, than looked over at a chuckling Greg, he stopped when he saw her look.

"Why do you need to do that now." Susan asks, walking in, "Come down stairs, we are having dinner."

Both children sighed, "Sorry about this guys, she is mom after all." Greg says, shrugging his shoulders, walking away with Patty behind him.

Mrs Heffley looks around, confused "Who are they talking too?" Than she shakes her head and walks out.

Rodrick comes back in and smiles, "And I am really great and singing Bieber! Just asked Heather Hills!" Gracie comes in and pulls him away by his ear just as he was about to sing.

"OW."

"What you get." Gracie says, pulling him along.

"OW!"

And again, thank you, from the author, ~Justanothergirl~

I swear I am a girl! ;)


End file.
